The power of us
by Shionlover
Summary: En un mundo donde existen extrañas criaturas llamadas pokémon, es normal toparse con cientos de aventuras. La historia se centra en un grupo de chicos de diferentes regiones siendo conducidos por el destino hacia caminos cada vez más peligrosos. Si quieren avanzar, tendrán que aprender a no perder jamás la esperanza y a valorar el amor de los suyos. SE NECESITAN OCs!
1. Fichas

**...  
Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ni me siento en el derecho de decir nada xD hace casi dos años que no publico un fic y además borré todo. Espero que puedan tomarlo como un comienzo desde cero.  
Sucedieron demasiadas cosas en mi ausencia, como el hecho de que dejaron en el olvido a tres de nuestros chicos y otro de ellos es una persona totalmente diferente a la que conocíamos...pues yo no los pienso abandonar. He vuelto para traerlos a la vida, al menos hasta cierto punto.**

 **Retomaré este fic porque fue el que más fama tuvo entre todas mis historias y además fue uno de los que más disfruté escribir. De hecho este no será el único. Poco a poco subiré los que mejores recuerdos me dejaron...**

 **Pero en fin, sin más que decir, espero que les guste y quieran participar :'D**

* * *

 **E** n un mundo donde existen extrañas criaturas llamadas pokémon, es normal toparse con cientos de aventuras. La historia se centra en un grupo de chicos de diferentes regiones siendo conducidos por el destino hacia caminos cada vez más peligrosos. Si quieren avanzar, tendrán que aprender a no perder jamás la esperanza y a valorar el amor de los suyos.

 _ **FICHAS**_

 **Nombre:**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Apariencia:**

 **Vestimenta:**

 **Gustos y disgustos:**

 **Región: (De Kanto hasta Unova, ya que Kalos y Alola saldrán varios capítulos después)**

 **Historia:**

 **Especialidad: entrenador, coordinador, criador**

 **Chico: (Castiel, Nathaniel, Lysandro, Kentin, Viktor)**

 **Equipo: Deben ser seis pokemon, uno de ellos siendo el inicial de la región que escogieron. Los demás pueden ser de cualquier región. (Por favor, no escojan legendarios)**

 **Descripción de su equipo: Personalidad de los pokémon y género.**

* * *

 **No sé qué tan activo esté el fandom en la página, pero ojalá quieran participar. Este será mi primer intento de dos fics con OCs, entonces espero que haya movimiento n.n si no, volveré a centrarme en fics con personajes canónicos.**

 **SALUDOS!**


	2. Pokedex Holders

**Yaaay! mi primer capítulo después de años :'D**

 **Quiero decir que fue un poco (muy) difícil escoger a las OCs porque todas eran excelentes, sin embargo CADA. UNO. DE. USTEDES. escogió Unova como región, ¡y lo saben! Tú que me enviaste ficha, ¡lo sabes!...ok ya.**  
 **Me sorprendió que hubo una buena cantidad de fichas, pero absolutamente todas tuvieron esa similitud(ejem...al parecer existe una preferencia). Pero en fin, al final lo pude resolver xD**

 **Sin más preámbulos, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Kanto**

Nathaniel pedaleaba lo más rápido que se lo permitían sus piernas. Mientras llegara más rápido a Pueblo Paleta, mejor. Desde que dejó su región no se había detenido ni un solo momento. Tenía una misión importante y la iba a cumplir a cualquier costo.

Litten, su pokémon, estaba sentado en la canasta frontal de la bicicleta, con los ojos bien abiertos analizando cada cosa que aparecía en su campo visual. Kanto era tan nuevo para litten como para Nathaniel. No tenían ni una semana que llegaron en un crucero a la ciudad Carmín, y desde entonces, rentaron una bicicleta para llegar a su destino. A pesar de su prisa por llegar, no hacía daño echar un vistazo a todas las diferencias entre Kanto y Alola mientras avanzaban.

Nathaniel no tenía mucho tiempo de conocer al pokémon. Fue un regalo por su onceavo cumpleaños una semana antes de llegar a Kanto. Era un litten muy serio y desinteresado, así que era la primera vez que lo veían tan emocionado por algo.

 _Algo bueno tenía que salir de todo esto,_ pensaba el niño de cabello rubio mientras evadía con su bicicleta a entrenadores y pokémon salvajes sin el menor de los cuidados.

Cuando finalmente leyó un letrero que decía "Bienvenido a pueblo Paleta", se frenó en seco, derrapando hasta levantar una gran cantidad de tierra y pasto, formando una nube marrón a su alrededor. Su Litten salió volando de la canastilla, pero cayó de pie sin mucho esfuerzo. No pareció importarle mucho.

En cuanto a Nathaniel, apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio y salvarse del golpe más doloroso y vergonzoso de su vida. Tras recobrar milagrosamente el balance, dejó la bicicleta recargada en un árbol y se dirigió a la única construcción con fachada de laboratorio, siendo seguido por el litten de cerca.

Al abrir la puerta del lugar, lo primero que encontró fue a un grupo de personas con bata blanca. Sus ojos estaban tan centrados en papeles y extrañas máquinas, que ni siquiera notaron que un niño había entrado.

Nathaniel se sintió incapaz de distraerlos, así que avanzó por los pisos pulidos por cuenta propia. Sin querer hacer mucho escándalo, llegó hasta el fondo del laboratorio, donde una mujer de cabello rosado observaba con detalle un extraño huevo mientras hacía notas en una libreta.

Era de color azul cristalino, con un centro rojo y ocho esferas amarillas formando una especie de anillo. En verdad era muy raro.

Los ojos rosados de la mujer cambiaron del huevo al pequeño y curioso intruso. Ella sonrió de manera amigable. Nathaniel sintió un nudo en el estómago al reconocerla. Se trataba de la profesora Agatha.

—Tú debes ser Viktor, ¿cierto?

Nathaniel negó con la cabeza, sin saber cómo empezar una conversación.

—¿No? —dijo confundida la mujer. —Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Mi…mi nombre es Nathaniel Jacott. —tartamudeó. —Vengo desde Alola para darle un mensaje muy importante. Creo que usted es la única que puede ayudarme.

La sonrisa de Agatha se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, formando un rostro de seriedad.

* * *

Viktor respiró profundamente. Sintió el frío aire recorrer su tráquea de manera dolorosa. No pudo dormir en toda la noche de tan sólo pensar que la profesora Agatha lo había mandado a llamar para ofrecerle su primer pokémon.

Era algo raro en él sentirse nervioso, desde que tiene memoria aprendió sobre la importancia del autocontrol, especialmente en las batallas. Pero esta vez por más que intentara relajarse, no le era posible. Finalmente era el día en que comenzaría su viaje, poder ganar todas las medallas de Kanto, y tal vez con un poco de suerte, superar a su padre.

Se adentró al laboratorio con el pecho alzado, esperando que ningún investigador notara su respiración entrecortada y su frente sudada. Hace un momento hacía mucho frío, ¿¡por qué sudaba tanto?! Las miradas se centraron en él, hubo algunos murmullos, pero pretendió no darles importancia.

Avanzó hasta encontrarse con la profesora, pero el niño rubio que se encontraba con ella llamó más su atención. ¿Acaso también lo llamó a él? No parecía muy contento, tenía el rostro afligido.

En realidad le daba igual qué es lo que estuviera pasando, siempre y cuando no escogiera al pokémon que Viktor tenía planeado como su inicial.

La idea no duró mucho, pues cuando bajó la vista por un breve momento, se dio cuenta que un litten acompañaba a ese niño. Eran pokémon muy raros y solamente investigadores, personas exóticas y turistas los llevaban consigo.

Esta vez puso más atención a lo que sucedía, pero no logró entender nada.

—En verdad agradezco mucho que me avisaras de esto, Nathaniel. —puso una mano en el hombro del niño. —No te preocupes, terminaremos por resolver todo esto.

El niño, al parecer llamado Nathaniel, le sonrió de manera amigable. Viktor carraspeó para hacerse notar, ya que ninguno lo había hecho. Agatha cambió su expresión por una muy animada.

—Tú sí eres Viktor, ¿cierto?

No supo a qué se refería con eso, pero asintió.

—Vaya, pero si eres el clon de tu padre. Son idénticos; el cabello negro, los ojos dorados, ¡todo! —exclamó sorprendida, algo que no le agradó mucho al niño. —Y dime, ¿ya te decidiste a cuál vas a elegir?

—Por su puesto. —dijo decidido.

—Bien, en ese caso sígueme…tú también, Nathaniel.

La mujer encaminó a ambos hasta un pasillo, donde tres pokémon se encontraban en una incubadora. El primero, un squirtle demasiado agitado. Jugaba él mismo al estar de espaldas y mecer su caparazón. El segundo era un bulbasaur…uno un poco extraño. Era de un color más verde de lo que recordaba haberlos visto. Bostezó perezosamente mientras se acurrucaba en una esquina. Por último, un charmander muy curioso. Pegó su nariz contra el cristal, observando con detalle a la profesora y los dos niños que la acompañaban.

—Entonces, ¿cuál escoges?

Viktor no tardó ni dos segundos en dar una respuesta decidida.

—Charmander.

El pokémon mencionado soltó un chillido de sorpresa. La flama de su cola se encendió más, provocando que el bulbasaur se cambiara de esquina para no ser quemado.

—¿Charmander? —dijo incrédula la profesora. —Creí que escogerías a bulbasaur.

—¿Al igual que mi padre? —bufó con molestia. —No, no quiero a ese pokémon para nada.

Viktor notó el rostro del pokémon tipo planta. Hace un momento estaba muy tranquilo, pero ahora parecía dolido…incluso triste.

—Bien, que así sea. —suspiró Agatha. —Ahora, por último, quiero pedirles a ambos un favor…

* * *

En la habitación de Diana, el constante ruido de una máquina de costura trabajando arduamente interrumpía el silencio absoluto. El traje tenía que ser perfecto, o de otra manera no serviría. Su teddiursa se merecía lo mejor y nada más. Ya casi terminaba su capa negra que usaría en su primer concurso…sería perfecta.

Estaba tan concentrada que se exaltó al ver un trío de sombras por el rabillo del ojo. Se distrajo y la costura al final quedó chueca. Apagó la máquina y volteó a ver de lleno a los intrusos.

Para su enorme sorpresa –la cual no mostró en ningún momento- Una de esas personas era la profesora Agatha. Los otros dos eran dos niños totalmente desconocidos para ella. Respiró hondo para no desquitar su frustración con ellos. Todo su esfuerzo se había ido a la basura.

—Tu mamá nos invitó a pasar. —se excusó el niño rubio por los tres.

—Puedo imaginarlo. —apretó los labios y los puños.

—Y yo imagino que no recibiste mi carta, Diana.

—Me llegó, pero no estoy interesada. —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. —Mi abuelo habrá sido líder de gimnasio y mi familia entera entrenadores reconocidos, pero yo no quiero ir por ese camino.

—Yo no te estoy pidiendo que luches. —comentó Agatha con una ligera sonrisa, mientras que sus dos acompañantes escuchaban la discusión de manera incómoda. —Yo te estoy dando una oportunidad de que cumplas tu sueño, sea cual sea.

Diana alzó una ceja intrigada.

—¿No me pide que use el pokémon que me va a dar para convertirme en entrenadora?

Sin palabras, Agatha sacó de su bolsillo un curioso artefacto un poco más grande que su mano. Era como una pequeña libreta electrónica color rojo.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó el de cabello rubio.

—Es una pokédex, Nathaniel.

—¿Una qué?

—Es una especie de enciclopedia portátil en la que se registran los datos de cada pokémon que encuentres. Me encantaría darles la tarea de que la llenen por mí, ya sea como un criador, un entrenador, o un coordinador. —al decir éste último volteó a ver a la rubia.

—¿Llenarla?—Nathaniel se sorprendió.—Eso significa…¿buscar a cada pokémon de todas las regiones?

—Por lo menos la región de Kanto. Hablé con mis compañeros de Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova, ellos también buscarán personas indicadas para el trabajo, ¿qué dicen?

—¡Acepto!—exclamó el azabache inmediatamente.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti?—preguntó la mujer a Diana.

Quedó en silencio, sin decir una palabra. Era tan tentador, pero al mismo tiempo tan repentino que no sabía qué decir.

Aun así Agatha le entregó una pokédex a ella también.

—Si al final decides no hacerlo, puedes devolverla cuando quieras, por el momento piénsalo.

Diana asintió, tomando la pokedex en sus manos con cuidado.

 **Johto**

—¡Ese es mi hijo!—decía un hombre de cabello rubio y puntiagudo, de enormes músculos y con ropa militar.—Sabía que estabas destinado a hacer algo importante al igual que tu padre.

Su hijo, todo lo contrario a aquel hombre, era un niño de apenas once años, con cabello castaño y enormes lentes, sin una señal de músculo en todo su escuálido cuerpo.

El hombre, quien era el líder de gimnasio tipo lucha en Johto, no cabía de la felicidad al saber sobre la tarea tan importante que le habían encomendado a su hijo. La profesora María Magdalena lo había escogido para ser un Pokédex Holder.

Lo que él no sabe, es que su hijo Ken había sido escogido por pura casualidad. La realidad era que la profesora buscaba a su mejor amiga, Annelise. Él estaba de paso por su rancho de mareep en ciudad olivo cuando la mujer joven y amable llegó para entregarle el extraño dispositivo y un pokémon.

María sintió simpatía por el chico y le encomendó la misma tarea.

Kentin escogió a un totodile muy tímido y adorable, mientras que Annelise escogió a una cyndaquil extremadamente tranquila.

Mañana comenzaría su viaje junto a su amiga. En estos momentos se sentía muy nervioso, pues no estaba seguro a lo que se había metido. Sólo esperaba encontrar muchas aventuras interesantes, y el día que regresara a casa, ser hombre tan respetable al igual que su padre.

* * *

—¿Estás segura que quieres marcharte? —preguntó su madre de manera pensativa.

Annelise se encontraba recostada bajo la sombra de un árbol, siendo arrullada por el balido de los mareep y flaffy a su alrededor. Su nueva pokémon, una cyndaquil, no tardó mucho en acostumbrarse a la tranquilidad. Ahora mismo se encontraba recostada en el estómago de Anne, plácidamente dormida. De igual manera su mareep servía como almohada para la chica. La tranquilidad se podía respirar con sólo ver a aquellos tres.

—Yo creo que es lo mejor. —respondió Anne con tono adormilado. Sus ojos color miel se encontraban cerrados, pero podía ver perfectamente el rostro preocupado de su mamá.

—El rancho no será lo mismo sin ti.

—Volveré lo más pronto posible, te lo prometo.

—Ten mucho cuidado.

—No estaré sola. Verás que seré más fuerte en todos los sentidos cuando regrese. Todo esto lo hago en beneficio del rancho.

Una vez más, no podía ver el rostro de su madre, pero en su cabeza ella tenía una dulce sonrisa.

—Lo sé. —terminó por decir.

 **Hoenn**

—¿Pokédex Holders?—preguntó Hayden muy confundida.

—Eso fue lo que dijo el profesor Farrés.—le respondió Charlotte encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad es que ella también tenía muchas dudas.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—Alguien que lleva un pokédex.

Hayden rodó los ojos.

—Eso no es una buena respuesta.

Ambas chicas eran vecinas, por lo que siempre estaban juntas, ya sea en la casa de una o de la otra. Esa tarde había llegado el investigador pokémon hablando sobre unos artefactos llamados pokédex. Invitó a aquellas dos chicas a ayudarlo en su investigación, pero no estaban muy seguras de lo que debían hacer. Sólo entendieron que el punto era viajar por toda la región de Hoenn.

—Yo digo que suena divertido e interesante, además no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre.—opinó Charlotte.

Hayden no lo pensó mucho, pues pensaba igual que Charlotte. Era una extraña pero divertida oportunidad de conocer a los pokémon, y si quiere ser la entrenadora pokémon más famosa, se tiene que empezar por algo.

Cuando llegaron con el profesor Farrés, se acercaron de manera ansiosa y curiosa, listas para emprender un viaje el cual ni siquiera él sabía qué peligros puede haber.

La primera niña, Charlotte, tenía el cabello platinado y ojos de color verde aceituna. Destacaba un lunar en la punta de su nariz y otro debajo de su labio.

Luego estaba Hayden, de cabello rubio amarrado en una cola de caballo. Era mucho más enérgica que Charlotte, eso lo podías notar desde que te fijabas en el brillo pícaro de sus ojos azules.

—La tarea no será fácil, ¿Están conscientes de ello?

Ambas niñas asintieron, estaban determinadas por convertirse en Pokédex Holders. El profesor Farrés al no ver ningún tipo de duda en ellas procedió a entregar los pokédex.

—Para su aventura necesitarán una cosa más.

En ese momento el profesor Farrés sacó tres pokébolas. Hayden y Charlotte las observaron curiosas.

—Dentro de ellas se encuentran Mudkip, Torchic y Treecko.

Intercambiaron una mirada ilusionada, para después de manera sincronizada cada una tomar una pokébola. Sin hacer preguntas o comentarios, Hayden tomó al pokémon de tipo planta y Charlotte al de agua.

 **Sinnoh**

—¿Orenji? No te refieres a esa vieja amargada, ¿o sí?—preguntó Castiel sentado frente al lago Veraz, lanzando pequeñas piedritas en él.

—No es tan vieja, no creo que pase de los cuarenta años.—dijo Lysandro por un lado.

—Eso es muy anciano a mi parecer.—dijo el pelirrojo.

Lysandro suspiró derrotado.

—¿Entonces eso es un no?

—Yo nunca dije eso, es sólo que tengo un poco de desconfianza en esa mujer...parece bruja, además, ¿has visto a su Banette? siento que nos quiere matar con la mirada.

—La profesora Orenji dijo que si aceptamos nos va a dar a nuestro primer pokémon.

Castiel dejó de lanzar piedritas y observó a su mejor amigo con unos enormes ojos grises sorprendidos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, vi que llevaba tres pokébolas en mano.

Sin tener que hacer más comentarios, ambos corrieron de nuevo al pueblo, en busca de la profesora, no sin antes sentir una extraña presencia que ninguno de los dos mencionó…

—Entonces al final se decidieron.—dijo la extraña mujer con una sonrisa burlona.—¿Están seguros? Se enfrentarán con cosas inimaginables, incluso podrían morir.

—Deje de asustarnos con sus historias de ancianos y denos el pokédex de una buena vez.—dijo el pelirrojo decidido, a lo que la profesora rió.

—Al menos tienen voluntad de acero. Eso hará que no los maten tan fácil...

Castiel no se inmutó de sus comentarios aburridos, tendría que esforzarse más para asustarlo. Lysandro por su parte comenzaba a sentirse mareado por haber tomado tan repentina decisión.

Sin decir más les extendió una pokédex a cada uno y les ofreció un pokémon. Chimchar, Piplup y Turtwig. Una vez de haberlo pensado bien, Castiel se decidió por el pequeño mono de fuego. Lysandro desde el primer momento supo que Piplup debía ser su compañero.

—Cuiden muy bien de los pokédex, pero sobretodo, cuídense ustedes. En verdad hay muchos peligros allá afuera.

Esta vez su voz se escuchó más sincera, sin ningún tono de burla o malicia. Ambos niños asintieron, listos para comenzar su aventura pokémon.

 **Unova**

—Por favor Aria, no quiero hacer esto solo.—pedía el chico de ojos azules a su amiga.

—Pero Armin, esto es tan repentino.—dijo la niña de cabello cobrizo. Su Riolu escuchaba atentamente la conversación por un lado.

—Vamos, no te puedes quedar en este aburrido lugar toda tu vida, ¿acaso no quieres ser una criadora?

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—¡Que aprenderás mucho si viajas por toda Unova! Tú me dijiste que amas viajar, ésta es tu oportunidad.—Armin ya estaba prácticamente de rodillas.—Vamos, Alexy terminó rechazando la pokédex, tú eres alguien muy capaz para tenerlo.

Aria lo estaba pensando mucho. Sonaba tentador ir a viajar por toda la región, especialmente si eso la ayudaba para sus conocimientos de criadora. Sabía que su familia no estaría en contra, posiblemente hasta la alentarán.

La niña observó a su Riolu que al parecer no estaba en contra de la propuesta de Armin. Aria suspiró sonoramente.

—Entonces, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Los ojos de Armin se iluminaron de una manera impresionante.

—Hoy, ahora mismo.—dijo con una gran sonrisa, aunque esta respuesta no se la esperaba Aria. Armin le entregó la pokédex y una pokébola.

—¿Q-qué es esto?—preguntó sorprendida.

—El profesor Dimitri me entregó dos pokédex y dos pokébolas, pero como Alexy rechazó ambas creo que lo lógico es que también te quedes con Oshawott. Yo me quedé con Tepig.—dijo sacando su pokébola con una gran sonrisa.

—Oshawott...—dijo la niña observando con detenimiento la pokébola. La verdad es que no le molestaba la idea de tener un nuevo compañero.—¿Estás listo?—preguntó Aria a Riolu, éste soltó una exclamación alegre.

* * *

La tercera pokédex y pokémon llegaron por correo hasta la ciudad Mayólica. Arrivó en la mañana, siendo entregado en la entrada de una casa por un swanna. Madelaine tuvo mucha suerte que nadie de su familia hubiera visto el paquete.

Lo tomó por curiosidad y lo metió a casa. Lo abrió en medio del pasillo, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de qué se trataba, lo llevó a su habitación más rápido que un rapidash en carreras regionales.

Cerró el cuarto con seguro y con mucho cuidado revisó el contenido. Tres cosas se encontraban dentro; una nota escrita por el mismo profesor Dimitri, un objeto muy extraño que según dicha nota se llamaba pokédex y por último, una pokébola.

Nunca creyó que esto sucedería. Hace un par de meses le había enviado un correo al profesor, pidiéndole ayuda para comenzar su aventura como entrenadora, ya que su padre se negaba rotundamente a que lo hiciera.

Ahora le daba una respuesta:

 _Aquí está todo tu material para que comiences.  
No falta nada salvo tu determinación, pero esa no puedo dártela yo.  
Cuida bien de la pokédex y tu nuevo compañero.  
-Dimitri_

El aire entró y salió por su boca de manera temblorosa. Su tympole la observaba desde la cama sin hacer ningún ruido, parecía expectante a ver qué es lo que decidiría su entrenadora.

Pasó todo el día y la tarde sin que se moviera de su lugar, sin siquiera abrir la pokébola. Su padre y hermanos fueron hacia la rueda de la fortuna, pues esa noche habría un festival haciendo honor a los pokémon eléctrico. Madelaine escuchaba los fuegos artificiales y desde su ventana se alcanzaban a ver las explosiones, rojas, verdes y amarillas.

Finalmente se decidió. Era ahora o nunca.

Tomó la pokébola y la lanzó al aire, así dejando ver a un snivy un poco confundido. Miró la habitación de Madelaine sin entender muy bien qué es lo que hacía ahí.

—De ahora en adelante, seremos compañeros. —le dijo, a lo que el pokémon la escuchó con atención. —Es hora de irnos.

En menos de cinco minutos preparó su mochila para salir de casa y no dar marcha atrás. A sus espaldas quedó su casa y el colorido festival. De frente estaban tympole y snivy con la misma fuerza de voluntad que corría por las venas de Madelaine.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado. Aquí están los ganadores.** **Me basé en escoger por derecho de antigüedad. Quienes enviaron primero las fichas fueron a los que escogí** **:**

 **CamiCamu3- Madelaine  
Sakiiii- Aria Blanc  
Fuckthehopes -Charlotte Krauss  
A Dreamless Singer -Annelise Ferrut Coté  
Dragonx0x - Diana Farkas**

 **Gracias por participar :3 sus OCs están en buenas manos :D**

 **SALUDOS!**


	3. Comienzos y capturas

**Hola!**

 **Agradezcan que en estos días tengo tiempo para publicar rápido :'D Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Kanto**

Para la gran sorpresa de Nathaniel, la profesora también le entregó una pokédex. Al igual que a Diana le dijo que lo pensara. También le ofreció el squirtle, tomando en cuenta que la niña había escogido al bulbasaur. Sin embargo, lo rechazó. Después de todo, ya tenía a litten.

Tras haber recibido los artefactos, fue momento regresar a Alola. Cumplió su misión y ya no tenía razones para quedarse. Tanto Viktor como Diana lo acompañaron hasta ciudad Carmín, no por iniciativa propia, sino que Agatha se los pidió como un último favor.

—Entonces, ¿quieres ser coordinadora? —preguntó Viktor tras varias horas para aligerar la tensión entre ellos.

Diana asintió sin sentir mucha confianza hacia él. Su bulbasaur caminaba muy pegada a ella, pareciendo querer estar lo más lejos posible de Viktor.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó Nathaniel a Viktor.

El niño se encogió de hombros sin dar una respuesta. En vez de lograr que la conversación incrementara, parecían cortarla cada vez más y más hasta el punto de desear irse por caminos distintos sin volverse a hablar.

Tras una incómoda semana, llegaron al destino. Fueron directamente al puerto para esperar el barco. La brisa era fría, casi no se sentía el olor a sal y las olas eran muy pequeñas como para ser escuchadas rompiéndose contra las rocas. Incluso en ese sentido Kanto era muy diferente a Alola.

Nathaniel se sentó en una banca con su litten por un lado, mientras que Diana y Viktor se recargaron en el barandal de madera, cerca de donde varios wingull volaban en círculos.

El rubio suspiró sin estar seguro de querer regresar a casa…

— _¿Purr?_

La vista de Nathaniel se dirigió a un ronroneo cerca de ahí. Se trataba de una muy adorable purrloin.

—Hola.—saludó Nathaniel al pokémon. La purrloin saltó a las piernas de Nathaniel y lo observó con sus hermosos y brillantes ojos. El rubio no pudo evitar acariciarla y ésta ronroneó.

Ahora escuchó un gruñido ronco y muy grave. Litten observaba a la intrusa con recelo.

—Vamos, a ti ni si quiera te gustan las caricias. —replicó Nathaniel a lo que su pokémon le dio la espalda de manera indignada.

Nathaniel la siguió acariciando hasta que la purrloin se fue de ahí de manera grácil.

Unos cuantos minutos después llegó el barco.

—Creo que esto es un adiós. —dijo Nathaniel.

—¿Te quedarás con el pokédex? —preguntó Diana, a lo que Nathaniel sacó el artefacto de su bolsillo como si apenas hubiera recordado su existencia. —Yo…no lo sé.

—Pues tienes que decidir ya. El tiempo se agotó. —comentó Viktor señalando a un marinero que comenzaba a dar paso a los tripulantes.

Nathaniel suspiró, buscando en su mochila el boleto. Abrió todos los cierres y metió la mano en lo más profundo. La volteó, así sacando todo para encontrarlo más rápido…pero no estaba.

—No puede ser, lo vi esta mañana—musitó entre dientes. Entonces recordó a la purrloin de hace unos momentos—¿¡Pero cómo?!

Eso no importaba, Nathaniel y litten corrieron en busca de la ladrona.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Diana sin entender lo que sucedía.

—No hay tiempo de explicar, no se vayan de aquí.—gritó mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad.

Litten soltó una exclamación al mismo tiempo que giraba hacia la derecha por una calle con demasiada gente. Nathaniel lo siguió sabiendo ya la tenía en la mira. Tuvo que esquivar personas y pokémon con mucho cuidado para no lastimar a nadie.

El niño no despegaba la vista del pequeño felino oscuro frente a él. Agradecía en verdad lo dedicado que estaba por atrapar a purrloin, aunque fuera mucho más brusco al correr que Nathaniel; saltaba encima de carretas, corría entre las piernas de personas provocando que casi tropezaran, e incluso brincó por encima de una carriola. De cualquier manera, litten nunca fue capaz de alcanzarla por más que se apresurara.

Siguieron corriendo tras ella hasta que llegó a un callejón sin salida. La purrloin se puso en posición de ataque y Nathaniel envió a su litten a la lucha.

—¡Usa arañazo!—gritó el rubio y el felino obedeció.

Purrloin esquivó el ataque y comenzó a usar golpes furia contra su enemigo, todo esto sin soltar el boleto de Nathaniel el cual llevaba en la boca. Litten cayó de costado al piso, segundos después se levantó con pesadez.

—Esto no servirá...será mejor que pasemos al plan B. ¡Litten, usa lengüetazo!

El pokémon se acercó lo suficiente como para pasar su áspera lengua por el pelaje de su contrincante. La purrloin erizó su pelaje y cayó al suelo paralizada.

Nathaniel lanzó una pokébola y la atrapó, para después registrar sus datos en la pokédex.

 _Purrloin, el pokémon malicioso. Su aspecto tierno es una farsa. Lo aprovechan para robar a los humanos y contemplar qué cara ponen._

—No me digas...—dijo Nathaniel con visible enfado.

Tomó su boleto y regresó al puerto, para llevarse la horrenda sorpresa de que su barco ya había zarpado.

—¿Dónde estabas?—preguntó Viktor con un tono incrédulo.

—Un Purrloin robó mi boleto, no podía irme sin y eso y… ¡oh, no! ¿Ahora qué haré?

Se puso en cuclillas mientras se agarraba el cabello con ambas manos. Viktor y Diana intercambiaron una mirada apenada.

—Hablé con el capitán de uno de los barcos. Dijo que dentro de varias semanas zarpará el siguiente hacia Alola. Lo lamento.

Nathaniel chasqueó la lengua tras lo que dijo la niña. Al parecer la decisión de quedarse a llenar la pokédex en Kanto estaba tomada.

 **Hoenn**

—¡Un poochyena!—gritó Hayden tan alto que alertó al pokémon salvaje. La chica sonreía de manera maliciosa.—¡Treecko, usa rayo solar!

Pero treecko no hizo nada, en cambio observó a su entrenadora de manera confundida.

—Hayden.—Charlotte la llamó por un lado.—Ese es un ataque muy avanzado, no creo que treecko sepa usarlo.

La chica se sintió como una total idiota.

—En ese caso, treecko usa tacl...—cuando miró hacia su oponente, éste ya había huido. La chica cayó de rodillas, frustrada.

Su amiga le dio palmaditas en la espalda.

—A la próxima lo tendrás.—intentó animarla.

Una vez que Hayden dejó su fracaso en el olvido, siguieron caminando hasta topar con un lago. En él se encontraba un caterpie bebiendo agua. Por primera vez Hayden no se emocionó al ver un pokémon salvaje.

—Creo que es tu turno para intentar atrapar algo.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Charlotte ilusionada.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Ve tras él!

Charlotte sin tener que escucharlo dos veces sacó a mudkip de la pokébola.

Mudkip se puso en posición de ataque, esperando a que le diera alguna orden…la cual nunca llegó. Tanto Hayden como mudkip la observaron interrogantes.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Quiero cuidar pokémon, no lastimarlos. No soy entrenadora como tú.

—Ni que lo fueras a torturar. Con un chorro de agua será suficiente. —la animó Hayden.

—No estoy segura.

Mientras hablaban, el caterpie dio media vuelta. Chilló asustado al notar a aquellas humanas con sus pokémon, y huyó…

...O al menos lo intentaba. Se arrastraba por el pasto con tanta lentitud, que a las chicas les dio tiempo de seguirlo con la mirada por varios segundos sin que hubiera avanzado más de dos metros.

—Espera, no quiero hacerte daño. —habló Charlotte, pero el caterpie no la escuchó. —No quiero luchar, si quieres puedo ofrecerte comida.

Y entonces se detuvo. Al parecer la palabra "comida" detonó algo en el pokémon. Cambió de dirección hacia Charlotte, a un paso mucho más apresurado que antes para su gran sorpresa.

Al verlo acercarse, Charlotte por puro instinto le lanzó una pokébola. El pokémon no pareció luchar pues fácilmente fue capturado.

Hayden quedó boquiabierta.

 **Sinnoh**

—Vayamos por allá.—Lysandro señaló el camino hacia la derecha.

Castiel detuvo al albino y señaló el camino de la izquierda.

—El próximo pueblo queda por allá.

Lysandro revisó su mapa por milésima vez. Castiel tenía razón.

—Definitivamente lo tuyo no es la orientación. —mencionó el pelirrojo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

A pesar de esto, iban a buen paso. Castiel había conseguido atrapar a un Houndour que tenía la misma susceptibilidad que su entrenador. Lysandro consiguió una pokémon más amigable y dócil. Su bunneary lo seguía a todos lados con una enorme sonrisa desde que la capturó.

—Deberíamos apresurar el paso.—dijo Castiel observando el cielo nocturno, sabiendo que pronto podrían aparecer pokémon peligrosos.

A lo lejos se podían escuchar a los Kricketot y Kricketune cantar. Las ramas se movían de vez en cuando, lo que tensaba de pies a cabeza a los niños. Usaron la cola de Chimchar como luz para guiarse, aunque él parecía tener tanto miedo como ellos.

De pronto, entre las ramas algo salió flotando. Ambos entrenadores se detuvieron en seco, rezando a Arceus que no fuera un pokémon peligroso. Para la suerte de ambos, sólo se trataba de un de un pequeño pokémon púrpura.

—Es sólo un drifloon. —dijo aliviado Castiel.

—¿Deberíamos acercarnos? —preguntó Lysandro al mismo tiempo que sacaba su pokédex.

 _Drifloon, el pokémon globo. Está formado por los espíritus de personas y Pokémon. Le encantan las estaciones húmedas. Se dice que es como un hito que guía a las almas. Los niños que sostienen un drifloon a veces desaparecen sin más._

Cuando ambos leyeron esto intercambiaron un rostro de horror.

—No gracias, prefiero vivir.—dijo Castiel dando media vuelta, siendo seguido muy de cerca por Lysandro y su chimchar.

Por suerte llegaron pronto a pueblo Aromaflor. Como su nombre lo decía, el olor a gracídeas rápidamente inundó sus fosas nasales. Sin embargo, era lo único que parecía presente en todo el pueblo. Nadie se encontraba en las calles, todo estaba silencioso, ni siquiera había cantos de pokémon nocturnos. Esto en vez de causarles temor o incomodidad les produjo mucha tranquilidad, pues más que sentir soledad, fue un sentimiento de protección.

—Me gusta la idea de quedarme unos días aquí. —comentó Lysandro con media sonrisa.

—Ya veremos. —respondió Castiel.

Castiel notó que un hombre de sombrero caminaba por las calles solitarias, siendo acompañado por una mismagius. No le puso demasiada atención e ignoró por completo el hecho de que lo único que traería serían problemas.

 **Johto**

—Muy bien, vamos a luchar. —dijo Ken emocionado, posicionándose frente a su amiga.

Anne lo miró un poco insegura. Llevaban poco menos de una semana viajando, pero el niño no había aminorado su emoción. En un principio parecía temeroso e inseguro, pero desde que capturó a su primer pokémon, parecía imparable.

—No creo que sea buena idea Ken, yo…

—¡Vamos! Saca a tu cyndaquil a luchar, ¡será genial!

Annelise suspiró para después morderse el labio. No encontraba las palabras para decirle…

—Ve, Ember—le dijo a su pequeña pokémon sin muchos ánimos. La cyndaquil llamada Ember avanzó unos cuantos pasos frente a Anne.

En verdad quería decirle…

—Tienes la desventaja porque mi pokémon es tipo agua. —respondió el castaño con una sonrisa maliciosa. —¡Vamos, magikarp!

…Decirle que su pokémon no servía para batallas…

El magikarp comenzó a salpicar agua por el pasto y dar saltitos, pero fue lo único que hizo. Hubo un silencio prolongado, sin que los dos dijeran una sola palabra. Cyndaquil incluso bostezó.

—¿Podemos seguir?

—Sí, ya vámonos—dijo Ken al mismo tiempo que regresaba a magikarp a la pokébola de manera derrotada.

—No te preocupes, si quieres puedo ayudarte a encontrar un mejor pokémon para que entrenes.

—Mi magikarp es mejor de lo que crees, lo que pasa es que no se encontraba en agua.

—Tienes razón, lo lamento. —respondió la castaña. —De cualquier forma, no vas a tener solamente a dos pokémon cuando puedes tener seis, ¿o sí?

—Claro que no. Estaba pensando en regresar al lago para conseguir otro magik…

—¿Qué te parece esa shroomish de allá? —interrumpió Annelise antes de que terminara la idea.

—Mmm…no lo sé, parece débil.

Annelise volteó a ver lentamente a su amigo con un rostro que decía "estás de broma, ¿cierto?"

—Bueno, lo haré sólo si tú piensas que es buena idea.

—Es una excelente idea. Verás que será una gran compañera.

—De acuerdo…¡Ve, magikarp!

Ken estuvo a punto de lanzar su pokébola, pero Annelise detuvo su mano para evitarlo.

—Yo diría que esta vez le des una oportunidad a tu totodile…

 **Unova**

Armin sonrió victoriosamente al ver que su contrincante estaba debilitado casi por completo. Tepig había estado luchando desde hace varios minutos contra un minccino, y era la oportunidad de capturarlo.

—¡Eres mío!—gritó mientras lanzaba la pokébola...pero para su desgracia, usó fuerza de más y el objeto pasó por encima de la cabeza de minccino.

La pokébola cayó metros más adelante y se perdió entre el pasto. Fue la oportunidad perfecta para escapar y minccino no lo pensó dos veces.

—No, espera.—suplicó el azabache mientras se ponía a buscar la pokébola junto a su tepig, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Aria tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse, riolu a su lado parecía sentir pena ajena por Armin y tepig.

—No te atrevas a reírte.—dijo Armin cuando vio el rostro de su amiga.

—Lo siento, fue muy divertido.

Armin hizo un puchero. Estuvo tan cerca de conseguir a ese minccino.

—Vamos, a la próxima lo lograrás.

—Decir eso es muy fácil para alguien que ya tiene a más de un pokémon.

Aria rió de nuevo, en verdad Armin era todo un personaje cuando se molestaba. De pronto su vista se fijó en un pequeño roggenrola que caminaba felizmente por el pasto. No era común verlos fuera de las cuevas, por lo que la niña pensó que era una buena oportunidad para Armin.

—Oye, intenta con ese roggenrola de allá.—lo alentó.

Armin lo miró un poco decepcionado.

—¿Ese enano? No estoy seguro.

La palabra _enano_ fue suficiente para que el pequeño pokémon detuviera su marcha feliz. No tenía rostro, pero vaya que parecía molesto.

¿Quién diría que una pequeña roca tuviera tanta fuerza y rapidez? En un parpadeo Armin ya estaba en el suelo y sin aire, pues roggenrola había llegado a atacarlo con un cabezazo justo en el estómago.

Tepig corrió al lado de su entrenador.

—Maldición, lo subestimé.—dijo con dificultad mientras trataba de levantarse.

El roggenrola comenzó a alejarse de manera indignada.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Aria llegó para ayudarlo.

—Sí...—tosió un par de veces.—Va a ser mío.

Al menos el espíritu no se le quebrantó con semejante golpe. Armin se levantó decidido, enviando a su tepig a luchar, pero el contrincante ya no parecía interesado en la batalla.

El azabache supo perfectamente qué hacer para que regresara su interés.

—Está bien, es hora de irnos tepig, al parecer somos demasiado para ese _e-na-no_.

El roggenrola se paró en seco una vez más. Armin sonrió al ver que mordió el anzuelo. Cuando estuvo a punto de atacar, tepig contraatacó con ascuas. No fue muy eficaz, pero al menos lo distrajo por unos momentos. Tepig entonces tomó la ventaja para usar tacleada y alzar al pequeño pokémon por los aires.

Mientras estaba suspendido en el aire, Armin aprovechó para lanzar la pokébola.

—No falles, no falles, no falles...—decía Aria incontables veces sin perder de vista al roggenrola.

Increíblemente Armin dio justo al blanco, así logrando atraparlo.

—¡Por Arceus, acabo de conseguir mi primer pokémon!—gritó emocionado.

—Muy bien, me alegro por...—Aria cortó sus palabras cuando observó en estado de shock algo detrás de Armin.

Cuando el azabache volteó, quedó en el mismo estado.

Una chica de más o menos la edad de ambos quedó pasmada tras observar la captura exitosa de Armin. Era de cabello castaño y de gafas. Sus ojos marrones observaban sorprendida a ambos niños y viceversa, pues el artefacto que Aria llevaba entre manos era exactamente el mismo al de ella.

—¿Ustedes también recibieron un pokédex? —preguntó la extraña sorprendida.

Armin y Aria intercambiaron una mirada incrédula.

—Bueno, eso explica por qué nunca Dimitri nos ofreció el pokémon de tipo planta. —respondió Armin todavía sin creer que se encontrarían con un tercer pokédex holder en medio de la nada.

* * *

 **Y con esto concluye lo que es el segundo capítulo.  
Todavía estoy pensando en qué tan rápido será el paso de la historia. Supongo que iré viendo de acuerdo a lo que ustedes me comenten en los siguientes capítulos.  
Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado :3**

 **SALUDOS!**


End file.
